In geophysical exploration, co-linear arrays of sources and receivers may be positioned to form a grid or brick pattern. Each source may then be activated to create a seismic disturbance, such as an explosive charge, that may create a wave that penetrates down into the earth. The wave contacts a sub-surface acoustic impedance boundary or layer and is reflected back to the surface to be detected by one or more receivers (i.e., geophones and microphones). Instrumentation then converts the reflected waves to signals that are recorded as data for seismic processing and interpretation, such as to evaluate where to drill. Noise may mask actual sub-surface features identified by the reflected wave signals. Increasing the fold may address noise issues by improving the signal-to-noise ratio. Increasing the number of sources and receivers used in the grid or brick pattern may increase the fold. However, as the number of sources and receivers increases, seismic data collection may become quite expensive in terms of resources needed. Further, there may be losses in resolution on seismic imaging plots as the number of sources and receivers used increases.